Verity Quinn
by LissieLoo
Summary: My name is Verity Doe Quinzel; Verity Quinn for short. My parents are Harley Quinn and The Joker, my goal is to distract Nightwing. But what if I don't want to be the villain; I honestly just want to be normal. My Mom wants me to be just like her, But I would rather follow Artemis' example. My Name is Verity Quinn and I am the Joker's daughter or am I. Nightwing/OC. Minor Spitfire.
1. My Family

**Hey guys.**

**I know that I should not be doing one-shots but rather working on my stories like (Don't) Come Back, Quarantine and Next Avengers: Shaylee's Story but I have had serious writers block for each so to work through it I will write small one-shots like this one. This story won't get updated regularly but will loosely follow its own story line with each chapter following the last.**

**This is an introduction to my character Verity, I'll give you a full description on how she looks in the bottom AN.**

**I don't own Young Justice, but I Own Verity and the plot as this for now is set in the five year time skip.**

**GOTHAM NJ**

**March 1****st**** 2013**

I wish I had normal life.

I grew up getting everything I wanted; toys, books, clothing but all of it had been stolen by either my parents or their friends. I don't know if I'm just being whiny but things begin to feel tainted once you find out they have been stolen for you. I grew up with this picture of a perfectly normal life with a perfectly normal family but I always knew that my life; it was far from normal. My parents are well known criminals, probably two of the most recognizable ones out there and that is what I absolutely hate about them. Have you ever heard of The Joker or Harley Quinn?

No?

Maybe?

Well they are my mother and father, now is the moment when you gain several hundred assumptions about me and the type of person that I probably am. I am not like them, I'm probably the sanest person in my entire family, including the extended one. One would think that growing up in a house of crazies would make me one, but it actually did the opposite; I don't want to be a criminal, I want to be normal. I just don't see a way of getting out of it.

"Verity" A voice called from down the hall. I think I just want to ignore that for now.

My Dad has a twisted sense of humor, the kind that is fun when you're a child, the kind of humor that you wouldn't really understand until puberty. Then when you understood it you would wish you hadn't. My Mom, she was just as bad; a right old match made in hell they are, you could see that in their personality's and how they acted around each other. I don't want to be a part of the life that they lead, even though that's what they want for me.

"Verity" The voice called again but louder this time. My name is such a joke; everything to my parents is one big joke. My name is Verity Doe Quinzel or just Verity Quinn for short, that's not the joke though, the joke is what my first and middle name stand for; Verity means truth and Doe well they represent innocence. And both of those things are the exact the opposite of what they want for me.

"Verity get out here" The voice called once again, it was Ivy. God why can't I just be left alone?

I walked up to my door and threw it open, there stood Ivy her bright red hair glowing making her green tinted skin come alive, she handed me a green and black box before walking down the hallway and out of sight.

"Well" I muttered before slamming my door shut. I open the box and poured its contents onto my bed, the consistent use of black and green made me cringe. My hair was essentially blond like my Mom but the ends of my hair were the same horrifically bright green as my Dads, so they thought it would be fun to make most of my costumes black and green like my Mom's. My newest costume was a puffy skirt that probably reached didn't even scrape my knees, one half was black and the other was an electric green, the side that was black had a bright green circle with a 'V' inside making a single symbol. I had thick legging that were half green and half black the colours being on the opposite sides as the skirt, the black side of the leggings had the same bright green symbol as the skirt. The top part of my costume was a black corset that had a large bright green 'V' that goes from top to bottom of the corset, there is also a thick dark green long sleeve shirt that goes underneath the corset and has two wholes towards the end of the sleeves to slip your thumbs into. After I put this on and slipped on my black knee length combat boots with you guessed it bright green laces.

"Great, I look like a psycho Barbie" I muttered fiddling with my puffy skirt. My bedroom door flew open, I used the angel of my mirror to peer at the intruder, there stood my Mother in a very similar outfit to mine except she had pants instead of the skirt and leggings and she did not have the long sleeve undershirt, everything on her outfit was red as opposed to my green and she has her usual diamond symbols scattered over her clothes.

"Oh, look at my little doll" My Mom cooed creepily before skipping over to me and spinning me around.

"You're our distraction today. We need you to keep little Nightwing's attention" She said with a psychotic gleam in her crystal blue eyes.

"Why me, can't you get someone else to do it?" I sighed looking back at my mirror, I know the answer. I refuse to fight for them, so they want me to be the distraction. She smirked and opened her mouth.

"Well you could always fi-" "NO" I shouted interrupting her before she could finish. She smirked once again, grabbed both of my hands and dragged me out of my room. I kept a light jog in order to keep up with her skipping and not lose my arm in the process, she eventually led me to the dining room or what should be the dining room; all of the windows have been boarded up, the paint and wallpaper are peeling off the walls and the furniture was falling to pieces. It was like this before we moved in here kicking out its previous squatters.

"Look at our _little doll, little doll, little doll" _Mom sang skipping around me several times before turning her attention to Dad. My Dad was wearing his usual purple suit, his bright green hair was sticking out in several directions making him look well crazy, which he is so that's fine.

"Nightwing is going to love you" Dad said with a spine tingling cackle. I looked down, I couldn't hold his gaze for more than a couple of minutes, I haven't been able to since I was twelve, after he and the 'Injustice League' sicked Ivy's plants on most of the population.

"Something is missing" Dad said jokingly placing his hand on his chin and walking away from me slightly. He looked around before he turned to one of the many lackeys that were standing by each of the windows and exits. Dad let out an amused howl and ripped the mask off of one of the men, he handed it to Mom before he turned back to the lackey and led him to a chair, he grabbed one of the many lead pencils around the house and forced the tip of it into the table making it stand upright.

"Would you like to see this pencil disappear" Dad called spectacularly making this into a show. I know what he's planning to do and I close my eyes, I don't want to see this. Dad's laugh echoed through the house before being followed by a loud thud. I opened my eyes and saw the man face down in dark red blood, Dad turned to another lackey and commanded him to take the domino mask and wash it, the lackey then sprinted out of the room after taking the mask from Mom.

"Sit down little doll" Mom said gesturing to a chair at the other end of the table away from the dead man. As soon as I sat down Mom began to play with my hair, I felt every jerk and tug as forced my hair into two pig tails tying two bows around the base of the hair ties. This all finished just before the lackey came back with the now clean domino mask, which now covered my dark brown eyes. I stood in front of the mirror with my Mom cooing over how I look.

They want me to be the distraction so that they can go rob some vault, it probably won't work. They seem to think that I will be able to distract Nightwing enough that he won't be focused and won't be able to stop them. Nightwing won't be interested in me, he has the team to look after, the team with Artemis in it.

This is not me.

I need to get out.

Artemis got out.

Granted she became a hero.

I would like to be a hero.

But I think I would settle with being normal.

**So there it is guys, the introduction to Verity Quinn.**

**Verity has pale blonde hair that goes down to her lower back, the ends of her hair are bright green a genetic mutation inherited from the Joker, the moment any strand of her hair is cut the end of it will turn bright green. Verity has a square face with dark brown eyes, she is also quite short only reaching Nightwing's shoulder. The costume that she is wearing now is her villain costume, I plan to have something else if she becomes a hero, this one-shot collections has two possible ways it could end.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first of many one-shots.**

**Let me know what you think in a review. **

**I would love constructive criticism, but please don't talk about how much you hate this and not give me ways on how to improve it. That doesn't help if anything it makes my stories worse.**

**UPDATE: okay so if anyone has started rereading this, you will notice that I have made a few small changes to Verity's goals, I think the want to be a hero seems a bit far fetched. I changed it so that she has a desire to be normal rather than a hero. I am going to go through each chapter and make this change apparent.**

**- Lissie**


	2. Tick

**Hey Guys.**

**Me again.**

**So I know this has been updated pretty quickly but this has actually helped me to speed up the process of the other chapters.**

**(Don't) Come Back: 72% Complete**

**Next Avengers: Shaylee's Story: 68% Complete**

**Quarantine: ?% Complete**

**Yeah um I have no idea when I will get back to quarantine but I just wanted to display my process.**

**I also wanted to thank Guest Numero Uno (Guest Reviewer) for pointing out a lot of flaws that I over looked and I hope that this chapter fixes a few of the things that were mentioned, regarding Verity's sanity.**

**As for villain name; she doesn't currently have one. If anyone has any good ideas regarding that I would love to hear it.**

**Oh and if anything sounds a little odd, that's because I am writing Verity's thoughts with mostly America names and I myself am Australian so I may stuff a few small, small things up.**

**I own nothing except for Verity and a partial amount of the plot.**

**Gotham NJ**

**March 2****nd**** 3:00 A.M**

I am used as the distraction for two reasons.

One; I refuse to kill.

Two; I can keep myself calm enough to keep others interested in me.

But sometimes.

Sometimes I get this little tick.

I snap.

Everything around me begins to blur.

All I can feel is a strong sense of joy; I just want to see what makes the people around me work. I never mean to but when this happens to the extent that it has today so many people get hurt. My distraction started off like normal, I hack into the nearby tech, shut it off then use every speaker I can get into. Once I've done that I play the most hectic song I can and take to the streets, I dance, I break things, but no one ever gets hurt. Maybe it was my song choice or maybe… I don't even know. But this time I snapped, this time there was blood, a lot of blood.

Oh god, what have I done.

I think I killed people.

I jeopardized their plan.

Fuck.

I sprinted towards my room, dad is howling in anger and I don't even want to know what Mom is doing, I got home before the both of them and they know I'm here. I didn't want to face them, there is no way that I can, they will defiantly kill me. Loud stomping began to echo through the house, I quietly shut my door and scurried to my closet. I looked through the small gap between the doors on my closet in an attempt to spot anyone in my room.

"Verity, come out, come out wherever you are" My Dad cooed, tiptoeing around my room, he ripped the covers off of my bed and jumped onto his stomach to look under the bed. We used to play hide and seek all the time when I was little and he would search just like that, I would never have thought that what brought me so much joy when I was younger would make me so scared now. Look at me I turned sixteen seven days ago and I'm hiding from my father, that's pretty messed up. The door to my closet flew open, I slowly looked up and was met with the site of my grinning Dad. I flinched as he forcibly grabbed my arms and threw me out of the closet, I flung my arms out in front of me to lessen the impact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the car explode" I shout not really directing it at anyone.

"That's my girl" My Dad exclaimed picking me up and spinning me around. He placed me down gently; he had a wild grin on his face. Then I was on the ground, there was searing pain in my cheek, he grabbed the long sleeve undershirt and used it to pick me up to his height.

"Verity, now listen closely. I have done worse to my own men for what you did. Do you understand?" He asked in a mocking tone, I nodded tears pouring down my face.

"Good. Don't ever jeopardise a robbery like that again" He said slowly making sure I heard every word. I nodded and he let go of the shirt causing me to crumple to the ground, he left the room and I sat there on the floor silently crying.

Okay I said earlier that I was the sanest person in my family but that probably isn't saying much. I don't want to be the bad guy but maybe I can't be the hero. Nightwing noticed me but only because I blew up a car or two, I don't really remember. These ticks seem to only happen when I am creating my distractions, they aren't normally that bad, normally I just become really giddy; much like my Mom only less destructive and that is what keeps people's attention.

I think my chances of leaving the villain life just got slimmer.

**So this one shot is quite short. But I just wanted to clarify that even though Verity is sane, she is not completely sane.**

**Let me know what you guys think and if the chapter is absolutely horrible let me know (Maybe in a nicer way than that) and I will fix it.**

**- Lissie.**


	3. The Day I Met Richard Grayson

**Hey so guess what guys.**

**This one shot set finally started to for fill its purpose and it helped me through my writers block. YAY. So this chapter will kinda show how Verity and Dick met hence the chapter name but please let me know if this has been 'too done' though I am leading to something I would still like to know.**

**The bruise on Verity's cheek is from The Joker who slapped her in the last chapter. Just thought I would clarify that :). **

**I have two ideas for Verity's villain name and I was wondering what you guys thought.**

**Hijacker or Miss Fortune**

**Let me know your favorite :). They're not very good I know but they were the best I could come up with.**

**I don't own Young Justice, but I Own Verity and the plot as this for now is set in the five year time skip.**

**Gotham NJ**

**March 2****nd ****2013, 9:17 A.M**

I couldn't be in that house anymore, I changed into dark jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that clung to my skin so I could sort of blend in with the public and so i could cover up the scars on my arms and legs. I quickly ran into my bathroom, there was no way I would let them see me get ready to leave, I washed my tear stained face and attempted to cover up the bruise with makeup. It did not work. If I wanted to go into public I knew I would have to hide the green in my hair and before you ask; no I can't just cut it, because whatever accident or experiment that turned my Dad's hair green was passed down to me. So every time I cut the ends of my hair about three inches of what was cut will turn bright green. I grabbed a handful of hair ties and bobby pins and attempted to put my hair into a high bun, I eventually got that to work. I also used my makeup in an attempt to cover up most of the welt on my cheek, it stung and looked horrible. Once I was finished making myself at least look quickly ran back to my room. I waited until my parents were distracted and climbed out of my bedroom window.

I run, I want to get as far away form that house I possible can. It doesn't take long until I'm in Down Town Gotham where all of the rich people come to shop and chat with their just as rich friends.

I look down, people are staring at me, I know that they're staring at the welt. I quickened my pace in a vain attempt to try and avoid their gaze, that is until I collide with something hard and end up on my butt staring up at Richard Grayson. My family has been stealing from Wayne Industry's for years and now I run into Bruce Wayne's ward, that's kinda funny. He grabbed my hand and helped me up, he looked so different up close, so human or maybe it's the fact that I can see his bright blue eyes.

Okay.

Stop staring.

Come on Verity.

He is not that attractive.

Okay, maybe he is.

But he is one of my family's marks.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked studying my face; I know he's staring at the bruise on my cheek.

"Y-yeah" I mutter finally looking away from him; I placed my hand over the bruise just so he would stop staring at it.

"My Names Richard Grayson but everyone calls me 'Dick'" He said extending his hand so I would shake it.

"Names Verity" I mutter looking at his hand, he persistently held it there until I raised my hand and shook his.

"Would you like to accompany me into that café?" Richa-Dick asked pointing to a small little shop that is a part of a television studio sky-scraper. I shrugged and followed him in. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Verity this is a stupid idea' and your right but what do I have to loose.

I quietly took a seat in a both that was situated in the far corner of the café. Richar-Dick was at the counter ordering things, I don't know what because I didn't ask. He came back not long after with two mugs both filled with hot chocolate.

"Do I need to ask?" He mused after taking a sip of his drink. I looked up at him; his bright blue eyes were fixed on my face.

"Ask what" I quipped giving him a smirk. I might as well act like it's nothing. Rich-Dick chuckled setting down his mug.

"I think you know what" He said his words brimming with intrigue.

"I-I uh, I ran into a door" I said looking back down at my cup. I heard Dick sigh and take another sip of his dink.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked suddenly feeling confident enough to stair directly into his eyes. He seemed taken aback by this but only for a millisecond.

"You seemed like you were in trouble, but maybe not; unless you frequently get attacked by doors?" he said with a laugh, but I know it was a forced one; I can see it in his eyes, he knows that I'm lying but how? I get the feeling that there is a lot more to Richard Grayson that meets the eye

"They jump out at me, I swear" I said with a forced giggle, two can play at this game.

What has gotten into me?

I never act like this.

"Okay Verity. Let's be serious, are you going to tell me what happened to your eye?" He asked his tone suddenly unreadable.

"Secrets" I said tapping the side of my nose with my pointer finger. His eyes flashed amusement for a millisecond before becoming unreadable once again.

"Your something else Verity" Dick said with a slightly annoyed, slightly amused laugh. I flashed him a smile and downed the now cold hot chocolate, he did the same.

"I think it might be time for my leave" I said standing up quickly, he did the same.

"I'll see you around, Verity" Dick said holding his hand out again for me to shake it; I smiled and shook his hand.

"Maybe" I said with a small smirk. I walked out of the café, I didn't look back. I did not want to go back home so I kept walking around Gotham and eventually I wound up in a small park, it was a near dead park but a park is still a park.

What the hell was that back there?

That was not the way I normally act.

Why the hell was I even talking to him?

I think I may have just dug myself into a hole.

Dick was different than I expected .

He was also kinda cute.

No.

Shut up.

God, I'm crazy.

Maybe I really do belong with my family.

I'm crazy enough.

**Let me know what you think guys.**

**And I am sorry if this is predictable for a Nightwing/OC story but you will need to give it some more time. **

**If anyone has noticed that these one shots are pretty close together it's because they will be for a little while but will eventually have more time separating the life of Verity (If that makes any sense).**

**Let me know what you guys think and if the chapter is absolutely horrible let me know (Maybe in a nicer way than that) and I will fix it.**

**UPDATE: I've fixed a few small problems with grammer and with the small little details of Verity's movements.**

** - Lissie.**


	4. I Kissed Icicle Jr

**I have made some corrections to the last chapter, Verity no longer knows Nightwing's true identity so check that out :)**

**Also about Verity finding Dick attractive, There is absolutely nothing wrong with finding someone attract from just a first glance. Is anyone really telling me that they don't look at someone and find them attractive, she is sixteen and it would be weird if she didn't think that, because he is actually attractive when he is older.**

**I looked into maybe including Jason Todd as a possible interest for Verity but he would be too young. The age difference between him and Dick would be too great for Verity to even consider Jason as more than a friend.**

**I received a review that said I should make Verity more sinister. I'm sorry but no. Her personality is a large factor in what could possibly be the end of my One shots, to make her more sinister could quite possible ruin what I want to do with this.**

**I don't own Young Justice, but I Own Verity and the plot as this for now is set in the five year time skip.**

**Gotham NJ**

**March 2****nd**** 2013, 11:08 P.M**

I climbed through my window; I had hoped to get in without being caught by either of my parents. I had thought I succeeded in being undiscovered until; I was pressed against the wall with a cold hand covering my mouth.

"Quiet Ver" A voice murmured after I made a rather embarrassing squeaking sound, I knew that voice.

"Cameron" I whisper shouted shoving the hand off of my mouth. There in my room was Icicle Jr.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper shout once again, Cameron flashed me a rather amused smirk.

"So I was strolling around Gotham today and I saw something interesting" Cameron sang walking over to my dresser.

My eyes widened.

He couldn't of, could he?

"Oh yes, I saw a certain you, talking with a certain Richard Grayson" Cameron said taking a couple of steps towards me. I've known Cameron for most of my life, I grew up with him, it's strange but I trust him with my life.

"And?" I asked faking confidence.

"And… Wait your face. Are you okay?" He asked suddenly concerned. Cameron stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my bruised cheek carefully tracing the bruise, the cold felt amazing on my skin and I leaned into his hand.

"I'm fine. Just keep your hand there; it's making the bruise feel better." I mumbled with my eyes closed, his hand tensed then relaxed.

"Your Dad did it, didn't he?" Cameron asked, he already knew the answer though.

"Yeah, but it was my fault. I stuffed up" I opened my eyes and was instantly met with his concerned blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but obviously thought better of it and closed it again.

"I thought you were in Bell Reve" I said scrunching up my brow, He smirked.

I got out" He simply said. I wasn't even going to respond to that because I did not want to know. Cameron pulled me against his chest and I placed my bruised cheek onto it hoping to reduce the swelling.

"I've missed you, Ver" He mumbled shoving his face into my hair. I hummed in content as I let the feeling of his cool skin calm me down. We stood there for a while it would have to be midnight at that point, I pulled away from him the cold becoming too much. Cameron placed on hand on my good cheek and pulled my face closer to his kissing me. My eyes widened in shock, then I relaxed and kissed him back.

"That was unexpected" I breathed once he pulled away.

"This doesn't change anything, dose it?" Cameron asked, his bright blue eyes searching my face. I smirked before kissing him again.

"Maybe" I laughed, He smirked then kissed me once more.

"You need to go" I said pushing him towards my window.

"Fine, but I will defiantly see you later Verity" Cameron said climbing out of my window. I watching him walk off into the smog of Gotham and I let out a sigh of confusion. That may have just ruined everything; he's going to expect more from that set of kisses than what may be available. I think I stuffed up by kissing him back, but at the moment I need to sleep. I slipped out of the civilian clothes I was wearing and into something I could sleep in. I climbed into my bed and welcomed its warm soft embrace.

Cameron.

He kissed me.

I kissed him back.

Oh god.

There is no way that I am thinking straight.

Maybe this will all make sense in the morning.

I am delusional to think that will be true.

**And there is Cameron Mahkent or as he is also known; Icicle Jr. I mentioned in the top authors note that I couldn't add Jason but I liked the idea of throwing another character into the mix. So then I thought why not another villain.**

**Let me know what you guys think and if the chapter is absolutely horrible let me know (Maybe in a nicer way than that) and I will fix it.**

** - Lissie.**


	5. Who Is Annabelle

**So honestly I don't know how many of these I will do. I seem to have a story beginning to form through these; do you guys want me to make this a story instead of just one shots?**

**I also wanted to thank leena1445 for letting me use HYPE as Verity's villain name. :)**

**The voice at the beginning of the story is a older woman's voice, FYI, just thought you guys would like to know that. :)**

**If you have any questions about the story; just Review or if you really would like you guys can PM me. I don't mind either way. :)**

**I don't own Young Justice, but I Own Verity and the plot as this for now is set in the five year time skip.**

**Gotham NJ**

**April 8th 2013, 6.05 A.M**

"_Annabelle"_

"_Annabelle, mama loves you"_

"_Never forget that"_

"_No"_

"_Stay away from her"_

"_Please"_

"_Is that the Joker"_

"_Oh no"_

"_ANNABELLE"_

My eye flew open, my heart was racing and I was now sitting up. The blankets next to me shifted and reality slowly came back to me. A cold hand came up and rubbed comforting circles into my pyjama clothed back, I instinctively leaned back into the hand.

"Another nightmare Ver?" Cameron mumbled sleepily before sitting up. I nodded looking away from him; Cameron sighed and pulled me to his side.

"I keep hearing the name Annabelle" I sighed placing my head in hand. Cameron's whole body tensed at the mention of the name Annabelle but he relaxed after an instant.

"Cam" I said turning my head to I could look into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to me.

"Do you know who Annabelle is?" I asked shifting away from him. His eyes shift and I can instantly tell that he is thinking of a lie that might be suitable for him to tell me.

"I for one don't like the name Annabelle nor will I ever" Cameron declared flopping back onto my bed. I guess that isn't truly a lie for all I know. These dreams have been occurring for just over a month, which is the same space of time since I last had a distraction mission. They're probably connected; I assume it's a form of post-traumatic stress. I groaned before lying back down and curling into Cameron's side, his hand slipped into my loose blonde hair.

"Do your parents know I'm here?" Cameron asked his voice clouded with sleep as he slowly let himself begin to drift off.

"I would assume they do" I mumbled before drifting back to sleep. I can hear voices; it's not the same distressed woman's voice from my dreams; its Cameron and my Dad.

Why can I hear them?

"_She's having the dreams again" Cameron's concord voice shot through the slowly accumulating silence and was followed shortly after with my Dad's spine tingling laugh._

"_it might be time for our Little Doll to have another one of her little missions" My Dad said with a mock serious tone. _Am I dreaming or is the happening right now around me? As I slowly regain control of my motor functions and begin to move, they stop talking.

"Hurry Little Doll, we have a robbery to prepare for. Time is of the essence" Dad informed me before strutting out of my room all the while giggling crazily. Cameron gave me a kiss on my forehead before exiting my room, which left me alone lying on my bed. I look at my window and sigh, I haven't even begun to think about how I'm going to get out of the Villain game, I've been too distracted with Cameron. He and I have been dating for the past month, its odd dating your best friends; you still act mostly the same but there is a lot and I mean a lot of kissing. I slowly climb out of my bed and slip on my costume, I haven't worn it in a while; it feels so strange now. I still look like a psycho Barbie though.

The ride over to the main street of Gotham was pretty uneventful, save for Mom being giddy about breaking into Gotham's museum. We took the small helicopter that Dad had 'found' and used it as our mode of transport; he wanted the helicopter because he thinks that it would be faster and would make it easier for him to get me out and into the streets. I grabbed my hacking tools and placed it into my Faraday cage as well as a com device. I grabbed the EMP emitter and attached it to my corset leaving enough room to attach the com once the EMP was detonated. I picked up the cage and climbed out of my seat.

"Are you ready Little Doll" Dad asked as he bang to lower the copter into the main street so I could get out and begin my distraction. I jumped out of the side of the helicopter and landed safely in the middle of the street, everyone stopped and turned to me, car swerved out of my way and I smiled. I watch the helicopter fly out of the range of the EMP and I press the detonator, the belt that separated the Tutu and the corset began to pulsate. All electronics and vehicles quickly shut down, most people were silent but there was screaming somewhere off in the distance. I didn't care, I quickly grabbed the hacking tool out of the Faraday cadge and activated it, any and every device with a speaker was repaired enough by the tool to allow me to play music through them. Techno mixed with metal music began to blast through every speaker; I let out a loud psychotic laugh and climbed onto a car.

"Now boys and girls; let the show begin" I cheered raising my hands in the air, I leapt off of the car and began to jump and twirl to the beat of the music. My vision began to blur and I could feel the adrenaline begin to pump through my veins, I giggled as I moved and danced. I picked up a pipe that lay near one of the broken cars and smashed the lights and windows of several cars, the screams that came from their mouths only excited me. I continued like this for an hour before Nightwing and his team showed up, that's also when my Dad decided that it would be a good time to land beside me and pull me into the helicopter.

"Great job Little Doll" Mom cheered wildly, I didn't reply, I just stared out the helicopter window

At least I didn't hurt anyone this time.

Also it seems like Mom and Dad got what they wanted done.

And for now the name Annabelle was out of my mind.

At least that's what I wanted to think.

**And there you have it; another chapter :D**

**Shaylee's story should hopefully be updated by the end of the week. :)**

**Let me know what you guys think and if the chapter is absolutely horrible let me know (Maybe in a nicer way than that) and I will fix it.**

**Lissie.**


	6. Training

**So I disappeared for a little while, but for good reason. I graduated! No but in all honesty graduating is quite scary because you're leaving something that you have spent most of your life at and then nothing, you are on your own, it's scary. **

**Sorry guys about not updating Shaylee's Story but like I said I've been busy. I also had to audition for the university course that I wanted to do. I didn't get in :( Oh well.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little weird. But I really wanted to get this out because it is a part of the relationship that Verity and Dick have so bear with me.**

**I still don't know whether I want to end this story before season two or continue through it. What do you guys think? Let me know. :) **

**If you have any questions about the story; just Review or if you really would like you guys can PM me. I don't mind either way. :)**

**I don't own Young Justice, but I Own Verity and the plot as this for now is set in the five year time skip.**

**Gotham NJ**

**April 15****th ****2013, 10:53 AM **

"You can do better than that 'Little Doll'" My Mom shouted. We were in the training room, she had set the machinery to launch things at me and I missed most, but when I did get him my Mom would scold me. This had been going on for about an hour; I was flipping and leaping around the room in an attempt to doge lots of sharp objects coming from different directions. I was at that point in my costume and that is quite difficult to move in.

"I. Need. To. Stop." I puffed. Mom glared at me and turned the machinery speed up, several objects pelted my body before I fell to the ground. I was defiantly going to have bruises after this.

"Get out" My Mom spat, I looked up to see her glaring at me, her mouth curled into a snarl.

"GET OUT" She screeched. I jumped up and sprinted out of the training room. I kept running until I made it into my and I slammed the door shut; pressing my body onto the back of it. My heart was pounding and my eyes were beginning to water. It's not like she hasn't yelled at me before, quite the opposite actually. I just need to get out for a while. I quickly change into civilian clothing and hid the green ends of my hair, before climbing out of my window. I take the short walk from where I am living to Gotham, I get the same weird looks that I always get. There is a large bruise that goes from the centre of my forehead, down the left side of my face stopping a couple of inches from my jaw. I have tried to cover it up with makeup, you can't see a lot of it but what you can see is bad.

"Verity" A voice called from across the street. I turned and saw Dick Greyson waving at me from the front of 'Wayne Enterprises', I give him a small smile and a quick wave. He gave me an odd look and beckoned me over, I quickly shook my head and continued walking, before long I noticed someone walking beside me.

"Following me are you Dick" I smirked before turning to the raven haired boy. Dicks smile faulted when he noticed me bruise. He grabbed my arm and stopped walking; this in turn caused me to also stop walking.

"Verity, what happened?" Dick asked, his eyes flickering over my face.

I-I um…" I trailed off looking away from him. I heard him groan and saw him run his hands through his hair.

"Fine, you don't need to tell me. But if you ever need to talk you will come and find me okay" Dick said placing both of his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and stepped out of his grasp; I gave him a small smile and began to walk away from him.

"Wait, Verity" Dick called; I could hear his footsteps pound into the ground as he jogged after me.

"Let me take you to get some lunch" Dick said; the bright smile that he seems to always have was back on his face. I wanted to decline, I really did; but I don't know it's just something about him. I nodded, reluctantly mind you. He gave me a cheerful smirk, grabbed my arm and dragged me to a nearby café.

"What do you want?" Dick asked gesturing to the menu above us.

"Just a milkshake please" I said walking to a random table in the centre of the room. Dick sat across from me.

"You know that's not lunch right?" Dick said with a smirk. I gave him a teasing glare.

"You know this isn't a date right?" I said holding the same expression.

"I know" Dick laughed, I joined him. His laugh, it's contagious. The stuff that Dick had ordered for us arrived not long after. Wedges for Dick and a chocolate milkshake for me… But I never told him the flavour that I wanted.

"I had to guess the flavour, you never told me" Dick said before placing a wedge into his mouth, I nodded and took a sip of my drink. It's weird, the only time that I go into Gotham for a couple of months and I run into Dick again. I felt drawn to him and I absolutely hated it. I refused to look at him while I drank my milkshake.

"I can't seem to figure you out Verity" Dick said with a chuckle "One minuet we seem to be getting along really well, then the next you seem to hate me"

"That's because we can't be friends" I told him finally looking up from the drink.

"Whys that?" He asked eyeing me.

"If you knew who I was, you wouldn't like me" I said leaning back on my chair. His smirk lowered until his face was expressionless.

"Why can't I decide that for myself?" Dick asked placing his arms on the table. I tensed, contemplating my answer.

"I don't want your view of who I am, right at this moment, to be tainted" I told him before I looked down at my lap. Dick sighed leaning back into his chair, obviously annoyed with my statement. I could feel the eyes of most of the people in the café on us. Neither of us spoke, the café was dead silent only the quiet beat of a pop song being played at low volume through the speaker.

"I don't think that we can talk anymore" I muttered avoiding his bright blue eyes. His attention snapped to me, he looked at me, he looked almost angry.

"Verity" Dick gritted, his teeth clenched; his voice was just quiet enough for the onlookers to not be able to hear him.

"Dick, we haven't known each other long enough to be attached, we have met once before. This isn't hard" I told him my dark brown eyes finally making contact with his clouding blue ones, I couldn't distinguish the emotions in them anymore. He was blocking them from me. He didn't speak for a couple of minutes; the tension was so thick and I knew everyone else in the room could feel it.

"I think it's time for me to leave now" I said quietly before I stood up and walked out of the café without another word to Dick. I run. I need to stay out of Gotham for a while; I shouldn't have come in today. I should have kept training with Mom. Life sucks. I am crazy for ever think that we could be friends. I was crazy for talking to him. I kept running until I was at the outskirts of Gotham. I looked around to make sure I wasn't followed before I made my way back to the house, I climbed through my window and saw Cameron standing there waiting for me. I smiled weakly and sprinted into his arms.

"Ver, are you okay?" Cam asked. I nodded and buried my face into his chest. He didn't need to know what happened.

**Hey Guys, I have a poll going currently; the poll decides how this story would end. I just really want your opinions and how YOU think the story should end. The Poll is at the top of my profile and it will be up until one or two chapters before the end. So don't forget to vote. :D **

**Let me know what you guys think and if the chapter is absolutely horrible let me know (Maybe in a nicer way than that) and I will fix it.**

**Lissie.**


	7. Nightwing Is

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good but honestly I haven't had any feedback for a while and I don't want to start begging for feedback, but it's important if anyone wants this to improve!**

**Okay so this chapter is going to seem a little rushed but I wanted to be at this point ages ago and just lost track.**

**Guest with the name of Verity: I don't know anyone with the name Verity, I hadn't heard of it; until I read a Fallout Fanfiction called 'If I Didn't Care' by Cressida Isolde. I instantly fell in love with the name.  
><strong> 

**Don't forget to vote on my Poll to help decide what happens at the end of this :)**

**I don't own Young Justice, but I Own Verity and the plot as this for now is set in the five year time skip.**

**Gotham.**

**April 17****th**** 2013, 12:45 P.M**

I didn't really want to face the world today; I was hoping that if I just stayed where I was that the world would just continue on around me. That was never the case. There were three loud knocks to my door and I knew, I knew that I would have to answer or they would barge in anyway; Might as well let them in and save my door. I threw open the door and there stood Ivy her bright green eyes were glaring at me and both hands were on her hips.

She looked pissed.

"Verity, hand me your costume, I need to repair it" Ivy sneered, I nodded walking over to my bed. I dropped to my knees and pulled out a large silver box, the box contained my costume. I walked up to Ivy the box was heavy in my arms.

"I can fix it" I said trying to match her glare.

"No" Ivy snapped, my heart lurched into my throat. As much as I found my parents scary; they didn't match the fear I felt around Poison Ivy. I know that sounds stupid. But I've dealt crazy my whole life but Ivy; she just gives of this sense of both complete and utter calm as well as a level of insanity that could almost match my parents. Almost. I grew a strange sense of defiance; I wanted to see how far I could push her.

"But-" I started but was quickly interrupted by Ivy "I said NO" she snatched the box out of my hand and slammed the door. I ran my hand through my blonde hair. Lately I had just felt horrible; I was constantly twitching and was always tired. I climbed back into my bed and wrapped myself in the tick warm quilt. The window in my room opened with a creek and I didn't bother looking up because I knew it was Cameron.

"Hey Ver" Cameron said lying down next to me, the cold form his skin was radiating through the quilt.

"Hey Cam" I mumbled burring my face into the pillow.

"You okay?" Cameron asked smoothing the hair on the back of my head with his hand. I hummed slightly before sitting up.

"I've been thinking" I said looking directly into his eyes.

"I better alert the fire department" Cameron said reaching into his pocket.

"Hey that was one time and no one got hurt" I said with a light giggle "No… I think it's strange that I get no input in things like my costumes"

"I think you're just imagining things" Cameron said placing his hand on my cheek.

"Maybe" I sighed leaning into his hand. He gave me a small smile and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

**Gotham.**

**April 17****th**** 2013, 7:30 P.M**

"Cam" I mumbled into his chest. We had been watching movies most of the day, it made me feel a lot better. Aside for occasionally running into Dick Greyson; Cameron has been the only thing to keep me sane.

"Yeah?" He asked calmly. I could feel a lump forming in my throat and my heart was fluttering, I was so nervous. I couldn't believe how nervous I was, it was just three words.

"Uh… Don't worry" I whispered, the colour draining from my face. Cameron grabbed both of my arms and forcibly moved me away from him so he could see into my eyes.

"Verity" He said with a concerned voice.

"Okay, I think I may love you" I whispered hastily, I hoped that he hadn't heard it.

"You think you may" He said with a chuckled. My face flushed bright red and I instantly regrated saying it. I felt so stupid. I felt like such a little kid.

"Yep" I mumbled looking away from him. Cameron brought a cold hand up to my cheek and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I think I may love you too" Cameron said with a small laugh, I laughed along but there was something in his eyes that told me he was lying. Cameron pulled me into a kiss and the held me in his arms for several minutes.

"I'll see you in the morning okay Ver" Cameron whispered planting a kiss on my forehead. Cameron walked up to my window and climbed out of it, leaving me alone in my room. I grabbed the small white laptop that sat on my desk and pulled up photos of Nightwing's team. I flicked through each of the photos memorizing the small amount of their faces that were visible through their masks. I found myself lingering at Nightwing's photo, his facial structure; I know I've seen that jawline on someone else.

No.

It couldn't be.

I typed the name into the search engine, Hundreds of photos flood my screen. I pulled up the photo of Nightwing and placed it next to one of the hundreds of photos for comparison.

No way.

No.

It can't be.

Nightwing is Dick Greyson.

I didn't know whether I should tell my parents or keep it to myself? Dick is my friend, sort of; I don't think I could do that to him. I practically screamed when Ivy burst into my room with the box containing my costume. She laughed at me and placed the box on the floor beside the door. I defiantly was not going to tell anyone of my discoveries. But I knew I would need to confront him.

**TaDaaaaaa! We are so close to the end of this small story line, I'm so excited. And I am sorry if this chapter wasn't very good but I'm hoping it's improved from some of my earlier stories. **

**Let me know what you guys think and if the chapter is absolutely horrible let me know (Maybe in a nicer way than that) and I will fix it.**

**- Lissie**


	8. Annabelle Aldrich

**Hey Guys. So after the next chapter or so the poll will be taken down, so don't forget to vote; that is if you want to have a say on how this may end :)**

**If you have any questions about the story; just Review or if you really would like you guys can PM me. I don't mind either way. :)**

**I don't own Young Justice, but I Own Verity and the plot as this for now is set in the five year time skip.**

"_Annabelle"_

"_My sweet, sweet Annabelle"_

"_Never forget that I love you very much"_

"_You need to get up"_

"_Annabelle"_

"_Everything that you know is a lie"_

"_Wake up!"_

"_ANNABELLE"_

**Gotham.**

**April 17th 2013, 11:40 P.M**

My eyes open and I find myself sitting up while my chest heaves, I had hoped the stupid Annabelle dreams had passed; but I was never that lucky. It's the same voice as always - a woman – and she has this sense of urgency like she's about to die, this dream was different normally she says the same thing consistently in every dream; but this time she… I couldn't really explain it but the whole thing just seems strange.

"No point going back to sleep now" I mumbled climbing out of bed and turning my light on. I tapped the costume box beside my door lightly before picking it up. I knew that I should probably try it on, it didn't look any different than what it did before Ivy took it. I didn't bother putting my hair up before I walked out of my room, I was going to talk to my Mom and ask her about the costume. My blonde hair trailed behind me as a quickly manoeuvred through the hallways; I was almost in the dining hall when I stopped dead. I could hear voices; my parents and… Cam?

What?

I crept up to the door frame and listened in to what they were talking about.

"I can't keep doing this" Cameron growled.

"You need to! We need to keep her… Distracted" Dad said in his usual demeanour of really crazy and really calm.

"She told me she loved me. This isn't right" Cameron said, frustration lacing his voice.

"We can let her remember" My Mom shouted just before a loud bang echoed from the room, she probably slammed her hands on the table.

"What! What is the big secret that I'm meant to be keeping from her?" Cameron asked his anger seemed to be diminishing leaving a sad after tone.

"Didn't you know?" My Mom asked cackling.

"Our little Verity, isn't really Verity at all" Dad said in a whimsical tone.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Her real name is Annabelle Aldrich and she is our weapon" Dad said triumphantly. I couldn't believe it, I'm not actually a part of this 'family'. It was all a lie, Mom, Dad and Cameron; they were lying to me. I run out of their before I can hear anymore, I didn't want to. I sprint into my room and shut the door behind, I climb out the window; I don't even bother grabbing any of my stuff except for a small amount of change.

I keep running until I end up in Gotham; there isn't anyone out this late at night, most are at their homes with their families. I make it to the old clock tower before I stop, breathing was painful and my vision was hazy. The wooden doors opened with a loud creaking sound, I flinched; there was no telling who was in there and I may have just alerted them to my presence. I didn't take me long to search the area for visible signs of life before I chose a dark corner and began to cry.

Why?

Why would they do this?

Did I even mean anything to them?

I was just a weapon!

But, if they aren't my family why is my hair green?

"Okay, stop it Verity" I said to myself before I pinched my arm so I could regain focus. There was minimal light so I wouldn't been seen very well, I knew I needed to find a payphone and a phone book. I rummaged through the various oak desks that were scattered around the bottom floor of the clock tower; I picked up a yellowing phone book and walked over to the payphone outside. The phone book was a little old, but the Wayne Manor should still be in there, it took a while but I eventually found the number needed.

"Hello Wayne Manor" A British accent wafted out of the phone.

"Uh, Hi. I was wondering if I could please speak to Richard." I asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it is rather late" The voice continued.

"Please it's urgent. My name is Verity. I'm a friend of his" I said with a sudden urgency

"Alright miss" The voice said before the line went silent. My heart was pounding, a mixture of nerves and fear.

"Verity?" I tied voice asked.

"Dick. Oh thank god" I said relief washing over me.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"I need your help, please. I know about your 'secret' and that's the kind of help I need right now" I said hurriedly.

"What secret?" Dick asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Do play dumb with me, I know all about your other self" I said.

"Where are you?" Dick asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'm at the old clock tower. When you get here; please keep an open mind" I pleaded.

"I'll be there in twenty" Dick said before hanging up. I ran my hands through my two tone hair and quickly ran to the top of the clock tower.

**Gotham.**

**April 18th 2013, 12:17 A.M**

I had no idea how long I sat there by myself before Dick appeared. He literally appeared, no footsteps, no heavy breathing, nothing. I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I screamed when he called my name.

"You're Hype" Dick said quietly, he sounded hurt. My heart leaped and I jumped up from my sitting position. Dick was in his full Nightwing costume, except for the domino mask; which was currently in his hand

"Dick please let me explain" I begged, taking slow steps towards him.

**Sorry guys. I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger or a somewhat one, I should hopefully update in a couple of days.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll which will be up for a couple more chapters :)**

**Let me know what you guys think and if the chapter is absolutely horrible let me know (Maybe in a nicer way than that) and I will fix it.**

**- Lissie.**


End file.
